MeanWhile at the Hall
by Jgirl901
Summary: Another Legendary Pokemon humor fic with AU hints. Rated T for swearing and hints of nsfw
1. THINK OF THE CHILDREN

**I TOLD YOU, I WOULD MAKE A STORY ABOUT THE LEGENDARY POKEMON.**

 **Disclaimer - Who the fuck cares about dis** **claimer** **.**

 **Unown holding a sign saying 'Jay doesn't own Pokemon.'**

* * *

Arceus opens his eyes for the first time ever...

"Where am I"

"WHERE THE HELL AM I?!"

* * *

Arceus says, "Fuck it." He creates 3 other pokemon.

Giratina, Dialga and Palkia are born.

"Where the hell are we?", Palkia asks.

"Shut up and help me create this universe"

All three say "Kay."

* * *

Palkia speeding, "GOTTA GO FAST", he yells out. Unknowing to him, he created a new legendary. Cosmog.

...

"Hello?", one of the tiny legendary said.

* * *

Arceus goes to Diglga,"Diglga, could you help with something?", he asked. "Sure, what's up... Dad? Lord?" She asked

"Arceus is fine. And I ain't NO ONE'S dad, I DIDN'T use any of my DNA. Beside that, I created this world called Earth, Could you help me out with creating other living beings"

"Ok."

* * *

 **2017 Years Later**

A lot has change over the years, New Legendary Pokemon were created and other were reborn. Some are friendly and innocent while others-

"ARCY!" A female voice yelled out.

"Yes, Lugia?" Arceus asked the female bird with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Giratina and Regigigas got in a fight AGAIN." Lugia told him, Let's just say, The trio leader and the 'Satan' didn't get along well, In fact. Regi was one of the reasons why Giratina was banished.

"Goddamn it" with that said, Arceus poofs out.

 **Later**

"Giratina, please... try to calm down." Arceus tell his female counterpart down.

"I AM CALM" Giratina shouted at her creator.

* * *

Meanwhile

A group of young legendary and mythical pokemon were passing by the creator's office.

"CALM THE FUCK DOWN OR NO SEX FOR THE NEXT CENTURY!"

"Awww, but God Sex is better than Mortal Sex."

The group heard the God and Devil's conversation, they all had one question in minded.

* * *

 **-Kanto Side-**

Mew thought to ask her fellow region members. "Hey, Guys. Have a question?"

Articuno told the child, "What would that be, my child?"

"What's Sex?

All older legend froze.

"...Guys?"

* * *

 **-Johto Side-**

Celebi asks her fellow members, "Guys, what's sex?"

...

Ho-Oh asked her,"Where did you here that word from?"

"Arceus and Giratina were talking about it-" Celebi couldn't finished that sentence because Ho-Oh got up and she flew out of the room.

"GODMODESHIPPING, YOU PIECES OF SHITS!"

"Guys, Ho-Oh broke the 4th Wall again.", Suicune said.

* * *

 **-Hoenn Side-**

Jirachi asked the same thing as Celebi and Mew and BOY! So much chaos happened!

Groudon and Kyogre were fighting the REGI TRIOS.

Regice yells at two,"IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT YOU 2 FIGHT SO MUCH!"

"WE WERE GONNA PLAN TALKING HIM WHEN HE WAS 14, BUT NOT TODAY!" Groudon defeating herself and her mate.

Rayquaza was knocked out and Lati duo were fanning him.

"COME ONE RAY-RAY WAKE UP!", Latias yells.

Deoxys, however, was somewhere stalking people.

* * *

 **-Hoenn Side-**

Manaphy goes up to Arceus, "Arcy, I have question."

"Is it one on those, 'What are those' jokes?" Arceus asks the child.

"No... what's sex?"

...

"SON OF A BI-"

* * *

 **-Unova Side-**

"Hey guys, what's sex?", Victini asks the older pokemon.

...

Kyurem asks her members, "Reshiram, Zekrom...you got this one right?" She leaves.

Genesect slowly backs away and follows Kyurem and then, the Kami Trio followed them.

"They live for these moments", Cobalion said and leaves with his members following him.

"Simon says follow them." with that said, Meloetta follows the Swords of Justice.

...

"I'll tell her." Deoxys says while she reveals herself from hiding.

"NO" All Unova's older legends.

* * *

 **-Kalos and Alola Side-**

They're quite lucky since most of the mythical and legendary pokemon are teenagers and adults... Expect for one.

Cosmog asks her mom and dad,"Mommy, Daddy what's sex?"

"HOLY SH-"

* * *

 **-Ultra Space-**

The Ultra Beasts are wondering-

"WHY THE FUCK ARE WE EVEN IN THIS STORY?!" Buzzwole yells out

"I want to kick Arceus' ass." Nihilego told the angry female.

* * *

 **WOW, THAT WAS FUCKING LONG.**

 **Don't take this seriously.**


	2. Annoying Legendaries

**Disclaimer - If Mew's the ancestor of Non-Legendary Pokemon then why is she childish?**

 **Celebi holding sign, 'Jay don't own shit.'**

* * *

Ok, there are 5 legendary pokemon that are the most annoying to them all(or use to be). Those 5 are Mew, Primal Groudon, Solgaleo, Deoxys and Pirouette Meloette.

Mew is pretty much obvious because her child-like behavior, but she shouldn't be given ANYTHING sweet.

 **Flashback**

"AHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH!"

"OH SHIT, MEW JUST ATE ICE CREAM!"Moltres yells as she flies away as fast as she can. Arceus pokes his head out his door.

"Mew had sugar? GET DOWN EVERYONE" He yelled as Mew fired a blast burn

-7 hours later-

"WHEEEEEEEEeeeeeee...?" Mew questions herself, calm down from her sugar rush, before see the hall was destroyed "I should stop eating sweet things."

"YA THINK?!" All the other legends say.

 **Flashback Ends**

A fact you should know. There are a few more than one legendary and mythical pokemon due to the forms. And Primal Groudon is one of them.

And he's one of the most annoying bitches in the hall.

 **Flashback**

"Pfftt. Swords of Justice? More like Snores of Justice!" Primal Groudon said to Swords of Justice.

...

 _It was a this moment he knew... He fucked up._

-later-

Groudon was sipping some tea and then, she see Primal Groudon walk up and sit by her. And boy, he looked beaten.

"You insulted the Swords of Justice again, didn't you?" She asked with an annoyed face.

 **Flashback Ends**

Solgaleo WAS one of the most annoying because she was hopeless romantic.

 **Flashback at bar**

"Hey Entei, you want to go out?" Solgaleo ask the male.

"No." Entei said.

"Oh come on, there's no one else likes you." Solgaleo said, not realizing Suicune was sitting by her. Suicune looks at her, grabs a glass and then, throws at her.

"..."

Realizing what she just did, Suicune looked away. 'Shit.' She was think right now.

 **Flashback Ends**

The reason why she's not the most annoying legendary anymore because-

 **Flashback**

Lunala goes up to his countpart, "Sun?"

"Yes Moon?" Sologaleo asked right before she was given a flower.

"TAKE IT." Lunala said, right before he flew out of the hall.

The Sun Pokemon just sat before she smiled at the flower.

 **Flashback Ends**

So, after that, they talked about it and now they're together and have 2 kids.

Beside that, on to the next one... Deoxys. She's quite stalker or a fangirl to be exact, she stalks everyone.

 **Flashback**

"KISS!" Deoxys yells at Virizion and Cobalion.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?"

"KISS FOR THE COBALTVIRIDIAN SHIPPERS!" Deoxys yells again right before she's hit by a Flash Cannon.

Virizion and Cobalion just stood there in silent before walking away.

"Damn it, Deoxys! You scare another one away!" Uxie yells at Deoxy. She was hiding in a bush nearby.

 **Flashback Ends**

Pirouette Meloette ALWAYS tries to hit on every girl in the hall, moslty Unova's female.(expect for Victini, she's like 12, and Aria Meloette because it would incest.)

 **Flashback**

"Resy, you want go out." Pirouette said to Reshiram.

"No." Reshiram said.

"But, I've got lovely move.~"

"... I'm a guy." Reshiram said, "And I have a mate."

Pirouette stood in embarrassed, right before he saw Zekrom, pissed off.

It didn't well

 **Flashback Ends**

Ok, Pirouette's main female, he hits on, is Keldeo. And she has a reputation to kick asses of assholes and douches. One time...

 **Flashback #2**

Pirouette literally went up to Keldeo, who was talking to her pal, Terrakion, and he just spank her ass.

"WHAT THE?!" Keldeo said, kicks Pirouette right in the ball.

"...Damn girl." is all Terrakion had to say.

 **Flashback Ends**

Oh yeah, there's one time where-

MissingNo comes in the hall, goes into the where all legendary were at. Then, he puts a top hat and grabs pole.

 ** _"Hello my baby, hello my honey,_ _Hello my ragtime gal_ _!"_**

He dances and singsin front of Groudon and Jirachi. Groudon facepalmed while Jirachi was confused.

 ** _"Send me a kiss by wire._ _Baby, my heart's on fire!_ _"_**

MissingNo then, dance his way out. While he's doing that, he passes by Arceus and Giratina.

 _"_ _If you refuse me, honey, you lose me a_ _nd you'll be left alone."_

Regice was about leave her room right before she see MissingNo danced by her door. With that, she went slowly in her room.

 _"Oh baby._ _Telephone"_

Entei walks in the room with mug, he then see MissingNo and he dropped his mug.

 _"And tell me I'm your very own"_

MissingNo finished sing, he takes a bow and then, he leaves the hall.

...

"How did he get in here?", Arceus asked. Entei realized his mug broke.

"SON OF A-"

* * *

 **That mug was Entei's favorite mug. XD.**

 **I got the idea of MissingNo being like Michigan J. Frog**


	3. Hissy Fit of the Ultra Beasts

**I was watching Ed Edd n' Eddy because nostalgia and I got inspired by Run For Your Ed.**

 **Disclaimer - First time having the Ultra Beasts as the Main... and I believe they're the 7 Deadly Sins**

 **Celesteela says "Jay doesn't own us or Pokemon"**

* * *

It was a peaceful, everywhere. The hall of origins, the regions and even in a different universe call Ultra Space.

* * *

 **\- Meanwhile in Ultra Space-**

There were 7 creatures, who represent the 7 Deadly Sins.

 **SMALL DESCRIPTION TIME.**

Nihilego was the jellyfish-like insane leader, she'll do anything to get what she want, so her greed can be satisfied.

Buzzwole was the buff beta and she lets her wrath take over her mind sometimes.

Pheromosa was a feminine dude, who let's his lust overcome him.

Xurkitree was a tree, he was literally waiting for the night to come because his sloth was in control.

Celesteela looked like a princess, her envy can cause her to do stuff.

Kartana was a origami humanoid, he lets his pride get the best of him even if it leads him into defeat.

Guzzlord... There's nothing to describe how she looks, she'll eat anything, she and her gluttony scares the other Ultra Beasts.

 **SMALL DESCRIPTION TIME OVER.**

All the Ultra Beast were all sleeping until-

 **BOOM!**

It woke up nearly all of them expect for Xurkitree.

"The hell was that!?" Buzzwole yells, waking Xurkitree as more wreckage can be.

Kartana goes to place where the noise came from, "HANDS IN THE AIR." he yells before seeing the intruder was gone and BOY, they left a mess.

"That bastard... he destroyed everything." Nihilego stated the obvious.

"Yeah and it will take Cel a LONG time to clean this up." Guzzord joked. That causes the other laugh. However Celesteela had her eyes glued on something. Noticed by the others, they look at she was looking at. A crystal was missing.

Most people would think that they have multiple crystals, they shouldn't worry. That crystal, however, was the sign of their teamwork.

"HOLY FUCK." All of them yell.

"Guys." Nihilego said, this cause the others to look at the jellyfish."You know what this calls for?"

...

"Ultra Style?"

"ULTRA STYLE!"

* * *

 **-Morning in Unova-**

It was a peaceful day in Unova, The Swords of Justice were talking to Meloette about shit. That is until-

A tree was thrown their way, luckily they all dodged it.

"The hell is their problem?" Keldeo said as they see the Ultra Beast enter Kingdom of the Vale. Destruction happened immediately.

Reshiram rushed out with an unconscious Victini while Zekrom follows behind with injuries while she yells, "IT'S AN ULTRA BEAST HISSY FIT!"

"EVERY POKÉMON FOR ITSELF" Keldeo screams while the group splits up.

* * *

 **-At Hall-**

"ARCEUS!" a voice scream, Arceus turn to almost all the Mythical and Legendary Pokemon are injured.

Groudon was holding Kyogre because she had to carry him.

Victini had bandages around her waist.

Keldeo had her horn cut off again and it wasn't her or Kyurem's fault.

Volcanion was resting because she fought the Utlra and she was injured badly.

"What happened?" Arceus said as trying and failing to keep his cool.

" **THAT ****ING SISTER OF YOURS AND HER ****ING GROUP JUST CAME OUT OF NO ****ING WHERE, DESTROYED OUR ****ING HOMES AND INJURED US FOR NO GOOD ***ING REASON!** " Celebi yells and it's bad because she never curse even when she's angry.

Yes, Arceus and Nihilego are sibling. How? Not even the writer, who's writing this story, knows.

"Celebi, just calm down-" Suicune try to calm her friend down.

"I AM CALM!"

"...How is Nihilego your sister?", Magearna ask Arceus.

"NO TIME FOR THAT!" Arceus yells at her, causing her to hide behind Volcanion.

"Uh... Where's Manaphy?" Kyogre asked.

...

"AH FUCK!"

* * *

 **-at Sea Temple-**

Manaphy was standing there, try to figure out where she got this blue-ish green crystal.

She hear a knocking at her door. Who could that? She puts the rock and answers the door.

"Hello?" Manaphy answers before she sees who's at her door, all color draining from her face.

"A little birdie told us to have something of ours." Nihilego said the Princess of the Sea.

"Oh!" Manaphy said before she grabs the crystal "Is this it?"

...

"You are lucky, you're honest." Buzzwole said as she took crystal.

With their crystal found, they leave.

"NIH! I WOULD BE CAREFUL! ARCEUS MIGHT KICK YOUR ASS!"

Nihilego heard that and said to herself, "I would like to see him try."

"Didn't he do that when he banished us?" Celesteela said.

"SHUT UP, ENVY!"

* * *

 **I actually like Celesteela more than the others XD**


	4. Info chapter you don't have to read this

**I decided to make a chapter featuring what genders I see the Legendary and Mythical Pokemon and how I see them.**

 **Victini says 'Jay doesn't own us!'**

* * *

Now, Introduce yourselves to the audience.

 **Arceus M**

'I created every one of these stupid pieces of shits and if you see Nihilego, tell her to go fuck herself.'

 **Articuno F**

'I created the North and South Pole and I'm terrified of flying alone….. for personal reasons.'

 **Azelf M**

'Me, along with Mesprit and Uxie, created humanity's knowledge, emotion, and willpower… And I'm gay for Mesprit.'

 **Buzzwole F**

'Why the hell am I here?! I'm not a Legendary Pokemon!… Fine! I'm an Ultra Beast, I'm the deadly sin, Wrath, and screw you guys, I'm going home'

 **Celebi F**

'I'm a time traveler, don't believe a word Dialga say.'

 **Cobalion M**

'I'm the leader of Swords of Justice and Arceus doesn't know to fuck off when we leave a meeting.'

 **Cosmog F**

'Me and my family are the only Legendary Pokemon to a evolutionary family. Also give my older brother some love.'

 **Cosmoem M**

'That "Solgaleo is a male Cosmog and Lunala is a female Cosmog" thing is bullshit. My mom's a Solgaleo and My dad's a Lunala.'

 **Celesteela F**

'I'm also an Ultra Beast, I'm the deadly sin, Envy, and I'm somewhat in a relationship with Necrozma'

 **Cresselia**

'I give people sweet dreams, though without my counterpart, Darkrai, there wouldn't be a balance of dreams and nightmares.'

 **Darkrai M**

'Cressy's right, there wouldn't be a balance of dreams and nightmares without me. I make nightmare'

 **Deoxys F**

'I like Space' She gets hit by a meteorite.

 **Dialga F**

'Fuck you Celebi, I'm the time lord! She's just been 2 gen before me!'

 **Diancie F**

'I'm a childish princess, who makes diamonds for people.'

 **Entei M**

'I'm not an angry asshole, I'm just an asshole to does who are asshole. My best friend is Heatran'

 **Genesect F**

'I swear to god, All Unova's Mythical Pokemon are all female!.' She gets slapped by one of the members of the Genesect Army.

 **Giratina F**

'So, I'm the 'Satan' of this Universe….. I was just banished. Goddamn it.'

 **Groudon F**

'I made all the land. That 'me and Kyogre attack when we see together' is total bullshit because he and I are actually mates despite our Ups and Downs.'

 **Guzzlord F**

'I'm also an Ultra Beast, I'm the deadly sin, Gluttony, and I eat souls.'

 **Heatran M**

'Everyone looks down upon me, expect for my buddy Entei.'

 **Ho-Oh F**

'I'm the ruler skies, my mate is Lugia and I created both Legendary Beasts and Birds… Don't ask.'

 **Hoopa M**

'I beat the living SHIT out of the other legends'

 **Jirachi M**

'I make wish come true by stealing shit.'

 **Kartana M**

'I'm also an Ultra Beast, I'm the deadly sin, Pride, and I'm with Buzzwole, why are we? We're not a Legendary Pokemon.'

 **Keldeo (Ordinary Form) F**

'I was a Sword of Justice in training but, I became a Swordsmen. Someone please tell Pirouette to leave me alone, he's **pissing** me off.'

 **Kel (Resolute Form) M**

'I'm stuck here with these guys due to me being the same as Keldeo and FUCK YOU, GENESECT!'

 **Kyogre M**

'Groudon and I are mates, don't amuse we fight like an old marry couple all the time.'

 **Kyurem F**

'Me and Landorus are so close, that people **_cough_** SWORDS OF 'JUSTICE' **_cough_** think that we're a couple.'

 **Landorus**

'What Ky says is true, my members of my trio thinks we're a couple.'

 **Latias**

'I'm an protector of the Soul Dew with my brother, Latios, who has the girlish voice for a boy.'

 **Latios**

'Shut up, Latias! I'm also an protector of the Soul Dew with my sister, Latias, and she has crush on Rayquaza.'

 **Lugia F**

'I'm the ruler of seas and I take care of my mate's creations, Legendary Birds.'

 **Lunala M**

'Yeah, I'm a male. WHAT ABOUT IT?! Oh, yeah. I made the moons on the planets. And my mates is Solgaleo and ours kids are Cosmog and Cosmoem.'

 **Magearna F**

'I'm a robot with a soul and I'm best friends with Volcanion.'

 **Manaphy F**

'I'm the 'prince' of the sea and when I was born, I thought this girl by the name 'May' was my mother… I still love her.'

 **Marshadow M**

'I hijacked our Genwunner Movie, bitches.'

 **Meloetta(Aria) F**

'I created music and I tell my cousin, that Kel wants to be with someone else, but he wouldn't listen.'

 **Meloetta(Pirouette) M**

'Fuck you, Genesect, I'm a male and I'm from Unova.'

 **Mesprit M**

'Along with Uxie and Azelf, We create humanity's knowledge, emotion, and willpower and I'm fully aware that Azelf is gay for me.'

 **Mew F**

'I'm the ancestor of all non-legendary and mythical pokemon and PLEASE give me sugar.'

 **Mewtwo M**

'I'm Mew clone and speaking for ALL legendary and mythical's sake, DO NOT GIVE HER SUGAR. She destroy the hall ALMOST EVERY TIME when she has sugar.'

 **Unova MewTwo F**

'I hate the Genesect Army'

 **Moltres F**

'I represent the sun Ho-Oh was born in and honestly, I think Raikou and I get along because we're both tired everyone else's shit'

 **Necrozma M**

'I AM NOT A FUCKING ULTRA BEAST... yes, I am aware that I'm dating an Ultra Beast.'

 **Nihilego F**

'I'm an Ultra Beast, I'm the deadly sin, Greed, and I'm Arceus' wicked sister. Also, Fuck you, brother.'

 **Palkia M**

'I created space with Cosmog-…. ARCEUS HAS A SISTER!? HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!'

 **Pheromosa M**

I'm an Ultra Beast, I'm the deadly sin, Lust, and Where's Buzzwole?

 **Phione M**

'I'm an sea guardian with Manaphy and I'm not sure if I'm an mythical or not.'

 **Raikou M**

'I'm not joking, Suicune and I fought each other SO MUCH, that even Groudon and Kyogre thought it immature and THEY fight like an old married couple… sometimes.'

 **Rayquaza M**

'I'm happy for Kyogre and Groudon but, now I'm lonely.' Latias nuzzles him 'No you're not' '… Or nah.'

 **Regice F**

'Me and my trios created shit.'

 **Regigigas F**

'I lead these bitches and I was one of the reasons why Giratina got banished'

 **Regirock F**

'…..I got nothing, Ice summed it up.'

 **Registeel M**

'My bae spoke the truth.'

 **Reshiram M**

'My trio doesn't really get along... Expect me and Zekrom' Hoe, don't do it. 'if you know what.' Oh my god.

 **Shaymin F**

'I'm a leader and I have to get the flower garden.'

 **Solgaleo F**

'I'm Lunala's mate and I made the suns of the planets and…. How is Nihilego Arceus' sister?! When Moon and I use to live in Ultra Space, we didn't know they were relate or that she had an older brother!'

 **Suicune F**

'Me and Rai don't fight anymore because the last fight made Entei blow up the WHOLE entire hall. All of us AND Ho-Oh are focus to clean the hall by Mewtwo. Ho-Oh was with because it's her fault that he stressed out to THAT point.'

 **Tapu Bulu F**

'I'm a Guardian deity. I protect Ula'ula Island and Heads up, my whole group are all female'

 **Tapu Fini F**

'I'm a Guardian deity. I protect Poni Island and I hate the rest of my group'

 **Tapu KoKo F**

'I'm a Guardian deity. I protect Melemele Island and I think Lele might be gay.'

 **Tapu Lele F**

'I'm a Guardian deity. I protect Akala Island and KOKO'S DAMN RIGHT, I'M GAY. I'M ATTRACTED TO HER'...'Wait What?' Koko asked off-screen, 'Fuck.'

 **Terrakion M**

'I'm a Sword of Justice and we can't tell genders. We thought Keldeo was a male for her WHOLE life.' 'You damn right, ya jerk!' Keldeo yelled off-screen. 'OH, COME ON.'

 **Thundurus**

'I'm a part of the Forces of Nature and QUIT DENYING ABOUT YOU BEING WITH KYUREM, LANDORUS!'

 **Tornadus**

'I'm also in the Forces of Nature and Thunder and I beat the shit out of each other until Landorus comes in and beat the shit out us both... and I'm with Thundurus. QUIT DENYING, YOU SON OF A BITCH.'

 **Uxie F**

'I'm the Lake Guardian of Knowledge and I'm the only female in my trio.'

 **Victini F**

'Hi, I'm the victory pokemon and I ain't as innocent as I look. And I was rise a bit by Zekrom and Reshiram, Why? No one knows.'

 **Virizion F**

'I am a Sword of Justice and NOT your fuck toy.' You're Cobalion's f- 'SHUT UP, JAY.'

 **Volcanion F**

'Touch Magearna and you will all die.'

 **Xerneas F**

'I'm the Goddess of Life and I'm more friendly to Yveltal than he is to me.'

 **Xurkitree M**

'I'm an Ultra Beast, I'm the deadly sin, Sloth, and CAN I GO HOME!'

 **Yveltal M**

'I'm the God of Death and Don't touch me, I'll kill you.'

 **Zapdos M**

'I rule storms. Bitches. And I invited often because she's been through all and she's my mate.' AWWW! How sweet 'Hush, you.'

 **Zekrom F**

'I'm yin and Reshiram's yang. Kyurem hates everyone expect Landorus, Quit denying it Ky, and Keldeo. And Yeah, I did rise Victini with Reshiram. So what?'

 **Zygarde M**

'I take care of the earth and I make sure my members don't kill each other'

* * *

 **Welp, I got that out of my system. :D**


	5. Chp FOR THE VINE

**I was watching Thomas Sanders and this was in mind**

 **Disclaimer - Ash is a little di-**

* * *

"Story Time" Ash said.

* * *

Ash goes up to Entei and Suicune,"At last, the 2 came for a tender kiss."

"uuuuhhh-" Entei said, before Suicune try to kiss him, but he stop her.

* * *

Ash goes up behind Victini, who was in a pumpkin field and was holding a pumpkin, "She looked out of the field of beheaded warriors and in her hands, she held the head of the pumpkin king." Victini just shrugged."She had won."

* * *

Ash goes up to The Cosmic Tro,"One of these creatures forgot to check if their fly was open."

The trio look if their flap was.

"That creature was me, these 3 were fine." That cause the trio to laugh.

* * *

Ash passes by Celebi, who on a yoga mate in a street,"She enjoy sleep so much, she often took naps in the streets and could not get back up."

That cause Celebi to faceplant into the mat and take a nap.

* * *

Ash goes up to Mew, who was trying to get something from Mewtwo's bag,"INTO THE BAG, SHE SNUCK FOR TREASURE!"

That cause Mew to run away. Mewtwo told Ash, "She's looking for my candy."

"OH, but her plans were foiled!"

* * *

Ash goes up to the Tapu squad,"In every group of Friends, there's the psycho one."

...

Tapu Lele points at Bulu while the other Tapus points at her. "Really?" Lele asked.

* * *

Ash goes up by Swords of Justice, who were practicing, " NO MATTER, HOW FAST THEY RAN, THE FIRE WAS QUICKLY SPREADING, BUT THEY WILL NOT LET THE SAME THING THAT HAS HAPPENED BEFORE IN A WAR HAPPENED AGAIN!"

With that said, they ran faster.

"AAAAAGRRRRHH!" that cause Ash laugh.

* * *

Ash goes up to Zekrom, who was looking at a dress."She stared at the gown and thought 'yes, this is what my Husband would wear.'" Zekrom laughs.

* * *

Ash goes up to Diancie and Hoopa,"It was clear that a romance was blossoming between them."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hoopa screamed and ran off with Diancie chasing him.

"A romance lasting a lifetime."

* * *

Ash goes up to Latias and Rayquaza,"This is the moment, the lad purpose to the girl."

This cause Latias to blush.

"No, no." Rayquaza said. "No! NO! NO!"

* * *

Ash goes up Landorus, who was working out,"With that girl, he knew he can beat up the kid, Jimmy, for stealing his milk."

"Stupid Jimmy." Landorus said and that cause Ash to laugh his ass off.

* * *

Ash goes up to Groudon, "Groudon was about to step on, SNIVY! ON A SNIVY" Causing Groudon to not step where she about to step.

"But, she missed!"

Kyorge come above surface and told her, "Bae! He's messing with you!"

* * *

Ash goes up to Arceus and Giratina,"The God need what to do to embrass his wife."

...

Arceus starts dancing causing Giratina to groan.

* * *

"And that's when we became horribly lose."

"Are we lose?" Ho-Oh asked.

Raikou said, "No"

"He lied"

"Stop it."

* * *

 **I'M BACK.**


End file.
